


Massage

by Elrewin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrewin/pseuds/Elrewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aegon goes back to his appartment, he doesn't expect to find his girlfriend getting a massage. Fine, be it. But he even less expects the feelings it provokes in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a simple drabble, but then I got caught up. Oh well, it'll fill the not enough filled tag of Arya/Aegon !

« I'm home ! »

Aegon threw his keys on the table, glancing through his letters, when he noticed the room was plunged into darkness. A dim light was going through the half closed shutters but it was enough to discern two figures, one laid on a table and the other standing next to her. A lot of candles were lit, which gave the room a nice cosiness.

Then the figure on the table rose her face, and Aegon noted with surprise it was his girlfriend.

« Oh honey, you're home early, » Arya said, her voice full of languor.

His surprise increased more. Arya never called him « honey » - or « sweetheart » or « love » or whatever sweet name existed. If she was in an exceptionally good mood she used « Griff », his nickname from when he was a child, but it was the nicest she could manage. She wasn't very fond of what she called « silly and ridiculous names only there to throw in the face of the world how you are in love ».

« Yes. My dad didn't need me anymore, so he gave me my evening. What's all this ? »

« Well, you remember when Sansa forgot to buy me a present for my birthday ? Last week she booked me an appointment with this lady, » she explained, lazily pointing the woman standing next to her. « She is a masseuse. I wasn't sure at first, but it was free and these hands are _amazing_! »

She purred the last word, and Aegon suddenly noticed his girlfriend was very naked, save for a towel hiding her bum. The masseuse poured some oil in her hands and started rubbing it on Arya's back. He couldn't help but find the sight very entertaining. It wasn't everyday he could see Arya as relaxed and languid. She put her head on her crossed arms, watching him under her lashes, and whispered :

« Can you wait a little ? I still have twenty minutes left. »

He nodded and went to sit on his favourite armchair, the one in leather. He started to read some documents from work, lulled by the soft music the masseuse had brought and the whispers between her and Arya. He was fully immersed in a very boring report when he heard the noises. At first it was only some humming, low and dim ; but then Arya started to sigh and moan in a way that reminded him very much of what they did when she was on her back rather than her belly. He fought very hard to stay focused on his paper, but she was making the task too difficult. She was purring and sighing, sometimes even crying out when the masseuse pressed on a tied knot. He had to admire her for staying this calm, when it asked all his self-control not to jump on the table and fuck his girlfriend raw. He closed his eyes – to hell this stupid report ! -, feeling with discomfort his cock strain against his pants.

« Oh god, that's so fucking good ! »

It took all he had to not jump out of his chair. Luckily for him, a piercing noise suddenly rang out. The masseuse leant over Arya and said quietly :

« It's over miss. »

« Already ? » complained Arya.

She stretched like a cat, offering him a fantastic view of her breast, and stood up. She wrapped herself in a sheet, the satisfied smile on her face he only saw when he could make her come. It didn't help.

The masseuse was packing her oils and table but slowly, so slowly. He was waiting for her to leave so he could fuck this infuriatingly hot creature that dared turn him on without even trying. Finally Arya held out her hand and shook the woman's.

« Thank you, » she said softly. « That was fantastic. »

« You welcome, » the other answered with a chuckle. « If you ever need my services, here's my card... »

It was too much for Aegon. In two strides he was on them. He snatched the card from her hand, grabbed her arm with one hand and the table with the other and dragged them vigorously toward the door.

« Yes, thank you, » he agreed while walking. « It was really nice, we'll call you one day ! »

He opened the door, almost throwing the woman outside and handed her the table. She took it, confusion written on her face.

« Good bye ! » he called, slamming the panel in her face.

He turned back, only to see Arya pouting with disapprobation.

« Why did you do that ? That was so rude ! She was really nice and... »

He cut her off by crashing his lips upon hers, his hands coming to grasp her neck. She gasped, surprised by his fury, but she gave in when she understood what it was about. He kissed her with a desesperate strenght, his hands roaming over her body, trying to be everywhere at the same time. After a while she did the same and the sheet fell down on their feet. It was hard to believe but seeing her naked and so close aroused him even more. Without breaking the kiss he grabbed her thighs, lifted her up and went to his chair, crossing her legs around his middle. She dropped kisses on his face the whole time, first on his lips, then on his jaw, his cheeks, his eyes.

He sat with her spreaded on his lap. She was so close, he could feel the heat of her cunt through his trousers and that gave him every reason to take them off – if he could go that far. She was rocking her hips on his crotch and he found he was very close to embarass himself. She was aware of that of course - he could only see the smug look on her face before she kissed him hard.

Breathless, he broke contact and stared deep into her eyes. He knew she was as eager as him – but she kept wriggling against him like a bloody fish.

« Don't tease me, » he panted. « D-Please don't. I need you. »

She smiled, but she decided to show mercy. In one flick she undid his buttons, pushed his jeans low enough to allow his cock to jump out and sank herself onto him. She sighed as she felt him inside her. She stayed motionless for a second, but she started soon enough at a much faster pace than usual. She rode him hard, his cock sliding in and out quickly. He let her do as she pleased – he wasn't like he could do much anyway. As long as he could hold himself long enough to give her satisfaction, he wasn't going to object anything she did.

Her fingers came to touch his face, his chest, and she wrapped her arms around his head when her pleasure went too high. He blessed her for that, as her breast came bouncing right in front of his eyes. He kissed each of them, then took one nipple in his mouth while he rolled the other between his fingers. She let out a lewd wail and arched even more against his face. He sucked them carefully, methodically, careful to bring her as much pleasure as he could.

She was starting to peak, as shown by her quickening tempo and her cries becoming louder. Arya was usually quiet during their love-making, but now she was moaning like a dirty whore. He wasn't going to complain. He absolutely _loved_ when she screamed, and it was rare enough to be fully appreciated.

Her pace became more erratic. She let out a distressed cry when she realized she couldn't keep going and her orgasm was going out of reach. Aegon tried to help her, grabbed her hips but in the end it was useless. She hit his shoulder when she felt her release faint away. She cried miserably, some tears shining in her eyes.

Aegon didn't want to leave her unsatisfied. He brought a hand to her cunt and started stroking her clit, wishing it was his tongue on it rather than his thumb. She kissed him hard when she felt him, and soon she shivered and cried out ecstatically. He finally let himself go, coming hard inside her, his seed exiting his loins with as much fury as they had shown during their coupling.

Arya fell against him, exhausted. They stayed a moment like this, each trying to find their breath back. After a few minutes, she slid out of his cock and curled into his lap.

« That was... nice, » she said, absent-mindedly toying with the buttons of his shirt. « Almost as good as that time we made it during one of your dad's big receptions. »

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. She cuddled against him, and he listened the sound of her breath become regular.

« That wasn't a bad idea. » Her voice broke the silence.

« What ? »

« The massage. If I had known it put you in this state, I would have done it way before. »

He chuckled.

« It's not the massage that was interesting. It was the girl getting one. »

She kissed him lazily, then took out the card from his pocket.

« Well Mrs Masseuse, » she announced, « it seems we'll do need your services again. »

 


End file.
